the infamy -Toothless's nightmare series -part 1
by sandifurclayton
Summary: What when toothless's own nightmare becomes reality. Rated T for blood and because i'm paranoid. Darkmatter from deviantart and she is toothless's nightmare's mate. the person to make the best toothless nightmare on deviantart based on the description of it in the first chapter will have it as this story's cover image. Gastonia is a dinosaur covered in spikes. I do not own HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

Toothless POV

afteralmost being crushed by that bitch Darkmatter I decided to go to sleep.

Toothless's dream

I went into dreamland and berk covered in blood and dragons crying over dead hatchlings. Then I saw who did this It was Darkmatter and a dragon that has the body of a night fury except with spikes coming out of it's body,both tailfins are there and razor sharp along with it's wings kind of looks likee a gastonian dragon. Then I saw it's eyes those red,bloodshot eyes."Toothless I want to start a family" Darkmatter said to the dragon. Wait did she just say toothless. "After berk is destroyed, good thing I killed hiccup as soon woke up 6 nights ago." The dragon said. Then I saw he was towards me then he ran into my body. Then I went then I went unconscious.

Toothless nightmare pov

I am in my owner's body now I can make his nightmare into reality but first I have transform The body to look like mine from the my owner's nightmare to have full control of the body.

Will toothless's nightmare become real. Find out next chapter of toothless's nightmare


	2. Chapter 2 the first victims

NO ONE POV

Toothless then went to sleep after his transformation

12 HOURS LATER

Toothless woke up andsaw hookfang. "Man you look diffrent,but stormfly told me to you she sounded really angry." Hookfang said. "I'll get to her when I can." Toothless said. "She said now!" Hookfang said. "Leave me alone you do not want me to open my eyes." Toothless warned. "Like I'm scared of your big,green,du-" Hookfang didn't get to finish when toothless pounced on him and opened his eyes "You will tell stormfly I will come to help her when I come or her hatchlings will become abiotic." Toothless said while hipnotyzing hookfang. "Yes my master." Hookfang said obvilisly hipnotyzed.

Berk few minutes later

Hookfang told stormfly, then he went back to normal.

3 hours later

Toothless met up with stormfly. She told him she needed him to watch her children while she went hunting.

Few minutes later

"So who wants to play with uncle toothless?" Everyone said me.

6 minutes later

"Toothless I'm back" stormfly said. Then she sniffed the air and smelt blood and found the half-eaten carcasses of her offspring laying in a pool of thier own blood. Upon seeing this stormfly dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Why!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	3. chapter 3 the first human victim

Toothless nightmare POV

I heard stormfly sob while I was licking my talons clean and smacking my lips clean. (_1) _

_"Stormfly why did you have to yell?" Meatlug asked. A few minutes I finished and went over there saw the other freinds of my former owner's mind toothless. "Look at what happened you idiots!" Stormfly screamed at us. Everyone looked and puked at the sight of the dead hatchlings. I just walked away and that's when I saw her. I looked at the name of the prisioner "darkmatter such a pretty name" I said to myself. Damn it! Too heavily gaurded "later my sweet later I will free you." I said._

_2 hours later_

_Still toothless nightmare POV_

_The humans saw what happened and 'Astrid' buried the hatchlings. "Don't worry girl you can have more kids with your mate" 'Astrid' said. "Yeah your right. Thanks astrid" stormfly said. Looks like I will have to kill and eat her mate later on. I snuck up on astrid and looked at her "well you do have a nice ass but it won't save you." I said to myself. I then bit down on her head and started to snack on her motionless body just like I did with the hatchlings._

_6 minutes later_

_No one POV_

_"Astrid I'm back!" Stormfly said then heard flies buzzing around legs then she went to the legs and saw astrid. "Why motherfucking gods?!" She screamed at the top of her_ lungs

**Yep that's right toothless nightmare is the killer. Any who poor stormfly!**


	4. AN I am very sorry

**I am deeply sorry for leaving you my loyal fans I just didn't have the time to update stories. and school is about start. but I will try to update . but the week Tcaps come I will tell all of you that you have to wait. but I have just recently got obsessed with TFP and TFP shattred glass. the main focus ofvthis story will be on goldbug (the evil seeker commander) and his sparkmate (my oc) Hornet they will also be the main characters as goldbug and hornet try to become leader of the autobot imperium (goldbug mechs. hornet femmes) so give me ideas for my story. but as always I will see you later.**

**P.S do you guys want me to do a draw my life kind of thing.**


End file.
